Pretty Guardians of the Cosmos
by Screaming Siopao
Summary: It's no surprise that the infamous city of Tokyo always has some type of evil stirring up in it. This calls for a new generation of protectors to guard the peace and balance of the cosmos. Ran, Sayo, Aya, Miyuu, and Mami have been destined to be the next group of sailor senshi for this assignment! Can our favorite gals help rescue the universe before its too late? Parody-ish.
1. Act I: Sailor Eris & Sailor Makemake

**Siopao:** (5/9/2015) I'm back with another GALS! story! This one is quite different, since it's kind of a **SAILOR MOON x GALS** crossover and a magical girls parody! I got this fun little idea from one of my reviewers who suggested it but he/she was unnamed in the review. Let me know who you are! :)

FYI: I used to watched BSSM when I was a kid & I've been keeping up with the new Sailor Moon Crystal BUT my knowledge on the fandom is still a bit limited, since there are _so_ many things to know. If my rendition is kind of off, please don't freak out.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, nor do I own GALS!

 **Pretty Guardians of the Cosmos**

 **Act I - Sailor Eris & Sailor Makemake**

 **By: Screaming Siopao**

The universe is filled with complementary entities— day and night, light and darkness, yin and yang, good and evil. Whatever you may call it, there is a balance that exists; one simply cannot be without the other. This unkempt balance is constantly shifting towards one side of the scale and is never _truly_ stagnant. Both sides of the spectrum will always exist, always at a persistent battle to dominate the other. Can grace and peace prevail? Or will evil conquer, in the end? Who will fight for justice? Only those who are pure-hearted and courageous will be the ones _destined_ to protect this world.

But can these chosen individuals fulfill their predetermined destiny successfully? Or will they let the cosmos down?

 **o0o0o0o**

"Miyuu can't hang out today, sorry!" the pretty blonde gal apologetically stated through her pink cellphone. "Miyuu and Yamato-kun have a super lovey-dovey dinner tonight!"

"What!? Blech! That's uber lame!" the great Kotobuki Ran yelled at her best friend through her own cellphone. "Now who am I going to go hang in Shibuya with? There's an accessory sale today!"

"Ask Aya?" Miyuu suggested, holding the phone about a foot away from her ear, due to her friend's loud screaming on the other line. She was used to Ran's typical reactions.

"I already called her! She's on a date with that dumb Otohata!" the fiery copper-haired gal complained. "I even was desperate enough to ask Mami, but she's at the beach with Nii (Second Place)! Why is everyone on a date!?"

"Maybe you should ask Tatsukichi, then," the blonde gal thoughtfully suggested. "It's been a few days since you'd last seen him, right?"

"He got stuck working at his pop's ramen shop for the day," Ran huffed. "Miyuu, I've literally asked everyone in Tokyo to hang out. I guess it's just a solo type of day for me."

"Miyuu's sure you'll be fine, either way. Ah! Yamato-kun just came out of the police box, so he must finally be finished work. Miyuu will see you tomorrow, Ran!" And with that, the bubbly blonde gal had hung up the phone, leaving a lonesome Ran behind.

"Gah! Dumb friends! Why does everyone have to be busy with their boyfriends?" she grumbled. "And why does my boyfriend have the worst timing?" she sighed, kicking a can on the side of the road. In actuality, Ran had missed Tatsuki quite a bit. It seemed as if he was always stuck in Machida to work in his dad's ramen shop as of late. It was unusually busy at their family ramen shop, especially during these hot summer days.

Ran walked the streets of Shibuya alone, her white platform sandals kicking the small pebbles beneath her feet. People all around her were engaged in lively chatter, whether it be with their companions or over the phone. Shibuya was always lively, no matter the time of day, but Ran wasn't feeling so chipper. It was a bright and sunny day in August and school was out for summer break. She shoved her hands into her jean shorts' pockets and sighed to herself. She expected her summer break to be a bit more adventurous. After all, it was the summer break of their third years in high school. She wanted to spend all this time with her friends and her boyfriend, but they just seemed to be busy living their own lives.

"Ah! That's amazing, datchu!" Ran heard a young girl's distinguishable voice up ahead. Ran lifted her head at the familiar tone and saw her little sister, Sayo, staring at something on the sidewalk.

"Eh? Sayo?" Ran mouthed as she approached her blonde little sister, who was wearing one of her signature hats.

"Oh!" Sayo chirped as she looked back at her older sister. "Detective Kotobuki, datchu!"

"What are you looking at? Where are Masato and Naokichi?" Ran asked as she raised an eyebrow. She looked around to see if the two first-year boys were anywhere close.

"They're out on a mission, datchu!" the bubbly girl replied. Ran rolled her eyes. Of course, the trio would be playing detective games again. "And I'm looking at this unusual cat! Isn't it strange looking? But it's still cute, datchu!"

Ran looked down at the said cat which was perched silently in front of Sayo. It was completely orange with bright blue eyes and a yellow moon symbol in the middle of its forehead. Its eyes shone with a mysterious glow, sending a strange shiver up Ran's spine.

"Eh? What's with that scar on its head?" Ran asked, pointing to the crescent shape.

"Must be a birthmark or something," Sayo replied.

Suddenly, the small cat stood up on its four legs and abruptly began to run away from the two girls.

"Eh? Wait, neko-san!" Sayo shouted at the dashing feline. She began to run after it after a few moments.

"Sayo, don't you think you should just let it go? It's probably just a stray!" Ran shouted at her sister, also following her. _"Damn, how the hell did I get stuck babysitting Sayo and this dumb cat? I wanted to go shopping!"_ Ran thought to herself. She sighed at her poor luck.

"But there's a busy intersection up ahead, datchu!" Sayo yelled, worry in her tone. Ran's eyes widened as she saw that the cat was about to head onto busy traffic.

"Leave it to me!" Ran suddenly went into her protective super gal mode. "Maru-Q Moon to the rescue!" she jokingly shouted, as she pretended to act like the protective sailor guardian from previous situations. She ran at full speed towards the cat on the crosswalk and swiftly scooped it up right before it was about to be struck by a speeding truck. Ran gracefully set the cat back down on the ground in a secluded alleyway away from all the traffic, where it would be safe.

"Detective Kotobuki! You saved it, datchu!" Sayo exclaimed as she approached her sister and the cat at the alleyway.

"Mou, for such a small cat, you sure cause an awful lot of trouble, ne?" Ran spoke toward the cat, affectionately patting it on the head.

"Gomen, it won't happen again, Ran-chan," the cat suddenly spoke. Ran's brown eyes widened at what she had just witnessed. She stared down at the small cat in disbelief, fearing that she had gone crazy or that the heat might have been getting to her head.

"Sayo... did you just hear that?" Ran asked her little sister.

"Ah. It spoke again, datchu," Sayo silently said.

"Eh!? _Again!?_ " Ran yelled at her sister. "You should have said that from the start!"

"Ehh! But I didn't know if I heard it right or not, datchu!" Sayo cried as she ran from her sister's loud screaming.

"You both heard correctly," the cat, who had a young, boyish voice, spoke. This caught the attention of both of the girls and they immediately stopped arguing and stared at the little orange furball.

"W- W- What are you?" Ran asked, a bit rattled.

"I'm a cat, of course!" it replied. "My name is Apollo, twin brother of Diana. I was sent to look for the Kotobuki sisters, Ran and Sayo! And I've finally found both of you! How convenient that you two were already together. It definitely saved me some time."

"That's us, datchu!" Sayo said, eyes wide. "Why were you looking for us, Apollo?"

"Yeah what's the deal? And why'd you suddenly run onto traffic like that?" Ran asked, ticked off.

"To see if you had the courage it takes!" Apollo simply replied.

"Courage for what?" the copper-haired gal asked, still in disbelief with the whole situation.

"The courage to help protect the Earth," the small orange cat replied, seriousness in his tone.

"Protect... the Earth?" Sayo repeated. "It's a mission, datchu! Leave it to the Kotobuki detectives!"

"Oh, please," Ran huffed, turning around to leave the alleyway. She had quite enough, at this point. "Sayo, if this is some sorry excuse of a joke that you, Masato, and Naokichi are trying to play on me, you guys can just give it up already."

"Kotobuki Ran, this is not a joke!" Apollo sternly stated as he stepped in the gal's path. "I can prove it! Look!"

"And how will you prove it, exactly?" Ran retorted, crossing her arms. She felt ridiculous for conversing with a cat. She was just glad that no one around her was watching. Otherwise they would probably think she was absolutely crazy.

"Just say, _'Eris Cosmic Power, Make Up!'_ " Apollo advised sternly.

"What? Are you serious? That's uber lame, I'm not saying that!"

"You'll get a cute accessory, if you do!"

"Eh!?" Ran's eyes lit up. She was suddenly very interested, no surprise in that. "What kind of accessory? Is it free!?"

"Absolutely! Just say what I told you to say. And say it loud!" Apollo advised.

"Alright," Ran whispered, a hint of doubt in her tone. "Well, here goes nothing." She firmed her stance and shouted with vigor, "Eris Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

In an instant, a fine golden chain with a rugged red crystal attached to it appeared in Ran's hand. It shone with a brilliance that was unlike anything on Earth. With a big flash of light and wave of energy, her magical girl transformation sequence commenced. In the end, she wore a sailor suit, which was mainly red with a navy blue bow at her chest and lower back. On her forehead was a golden tiara with a smooth red gem in the center. Her shoes were red platform boots that went up to her thighs, with its laces criss-crossing all the way to the top. On her neck was the original pendant that was bestowed unto her when she first said her transformation phase.

"Eh!?" Ran shouted as she looked down at her appearance. "What's with this getup!? It's like my Maru-Q Moon costume, but way legit! And I feel strong!"

"Yes, you are now Sailor Eris," Apollo said. "the sailor of combat and power! You were chosen to help protect not only this planet, but the entire universe!"

"W- Wow! That's amazing, datchu!" Sayo gawked in awe at her older sister. "My sister is a sailor guardian!"

"Ah, ah," Apollo said, looking at the smaller blonde girl. "You were chosen as well, Sayo-chan."

"What? Really?" she asked, eyes widening with excitement.

"Of course," the young cat replied. "You were the one who found me, after all. Just say: _'Makemake Cosmic Power, Make Up!'_ Just like how Ran-chan did it."

"Okay, datchu!" Sayo exclaimed while enthusiastically pumping a fist in the air. She was obviously more into this whole situation than Ran was. "Makemake Cosmic Power, Make Up! Datchu!"

The same crystalline-pendant structure appeared in Sayo's hand, but this gem was pink stead of red. Also being engulfed in light and energy, Sayo's magical girl transformation sequence initiated. In the end, her sailor suit was mainly light pink with a peach-colored bow on her chest and back. The golden tiara on her forehead was adorned with a smooth pink gemstone. Her shoes were pink heeled boots that reached slightly above her ankle. Around her neck was also the pink crystal pendant.

"This..." Sayo mouthed, "is so cool!"

"You are Sailor Makemake," Apollo said to the young girl. "the sailor of peace and creation! You will also help your sister in protecting the cosmos."

"Why now?" Ran asked. "Out of all the time we could have been called, why today?"

"It's because the universe is at an imbalance," Apollo sadly stated. "Evil and darkness are spreading rampantly and there is a dark force out there that we need to stop. We need to restore peace to the cosmos before it's too late."

"What _is_ this dark force? Are they people?" Ran asked. "Why haven't we seen them?"

"I will inform you of the further details once we find the other sailor guardians."

"There are more, datchu!?"

"Yes, there are. They are close, I can sense that they are also within this city. You two will help me in finding them."

"But why us, anyway?" Ran asked. She was very curious about all that was happening.

"It's because you were chosen, ever since you were born. It was your destiny to protect and serve," Apollo explained.

"Gah, you're sounding a lot like my cop parents..." Ran cringed.

"I will take up this duty gladly, Officer Apollo!" Sayo saluted. She always put her heart and soul into everything that she did.

"I'm glad to hear, Sailor Makemake. And you, Sailor Eris?" Apollo asked Ran. She bit her bottom lip, still unsure of all these events that were taking place, but also finally realizing that this was all really happening for real. She released a heavy sigh.

"It seems like you're really counting on me, huh?" she rhetorically asked. "Well, if I was meant to do this, then I'll give it my best shot, Apollo! You can count on me!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Apollo cheered. "We will restore peace in the universe and lock up all evil!"

 **Pretty Guardians of the Cosmos**

 **Act I - Sailor Eris & Sailor Makemake - ****Fin**

 **Siopao:** Ahh, that was so much fun to write! I tried finding names of sailor guardians that weren't already taken (there are so many sailor senshi that I didn't even know about, so I actually had to search for names that were already taken on the Sailor Moon wiki page).

 _Eris_ is a dwarf planet  & it is second from being the farthest in our solar system. Eris, the goddess the planet is named after, is actually quite a mischievous goddess who is mainly portrayed to be a bit of a trouble-maker by stirring up envy. I thought it fit Ran pretty well, hehe.

 _Makemake (makee-makee)_ is also a dwarf planet (much smaller than Eris)  & is right before Eris in the solar system. Makemake is the god of creation & fertility.

Also, I made _Apollo_ the cat the twin brother of Diana, who is the little gray cat from the Sailor Moon series!

I can't wait to write more! I said that this was supposed to be a parody but it might end up getting pretty serious, haha! Please review!

*** By the way, I created the GALS! characters as their sailor senshi forms using a Sailor Moon dollmaker. Check out the link in my bio to see how our lovely gals look in their sailor outfits!


	2. Act II: Sailor Sedna

**Siopao:** (5/29/2015) I know that this story probably won't get much buzz since the GALS! fandom is dead. I really wish the anime could be released on Netflix or something so it could wake up again. I'm going to keep updating because I like writing this fun story. Enjoy, if you happen to come across it and please send in a review to let me know how it is.

Oooh! By the way, I just graduated from my university! I'm so excited but now I have to finish my Doctor of Optometry program to become an eye doctor. That's another four years!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own GALS! or BSSM.

 **Pretty Guardians of the Cosmos**

 **Act II - Sailor Sedna**

 **By: Screaming Siopao**

"Eh?" a certain brunette gal chirped, once she heard loud banging coming from the cafe's front window. Aya looked over to the source of the noise and realized that it was Ran, trying to get her attention from outside. The mild-mannered gal giggled and motioned for her copper-haired friend to come in and sit with her.

"Oi! Aya!" Ran yelled from the front entrance. Aya placed her index finger in front of her lips in an attempt to shush her boisterous best friend.

"Don't be so loud," Aya advised Ran once she reached her booth. "A lot of people come in here to study and do work."

"Blech, including you, am I right?" Ran rhetorically asked, peering at all the papers, books, and a laptop that covered Aya's particular table.

"Guilty as charged," Aya giggled. "Oh, Miyuu isn't with you?"

"She's out looking for part-time jobs," Ran replied, taking a seat across from Aya. "You know her."

"Ah, that's right," the brunette recalled. "I wish I could help. Our last part time jobs together were so much fun."

"Speak for yourself. It's because you were so good at selling those damn carnations for Mother's Day."

"I can't help it if I'm just naturally talented," Aya joked while sipping her hot tea, causing laughter to come from the both of them.

"Ah, where's Otochi?"

"He's running a bit late," Aya responded. "Things got really busy at work. He said he'd be here as soon as he could."

"Typical. Don't you get worried? Or impatient?" Ran asked, picking at the cheesecake that Aya had previously ordered. "That guy always has you waiting for him."

"I trust Rei-kun," Aya stated calmly, with a peaceful smile plastered on her angelic face. "Plus, I'd wait for him forever, if I had to."

"Yuck, that's such an embarrassing thing to say! You're so pure! It's making me itch!" Ran teased, sticking out her tongue and jokingly scratching her arms. Aya simply rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure you need a break. Let's go to Shibuya!"

"Ah, but I've got some more things to do. Plus, Rei-kun will be meeting me here."

"You can do more work tomorrow! And you can just message Otochi and tell him to meet you in Shibuya," Ran suggested.

"I suppose you're right," Aya said, closing her laptop. "I am feeling a bit tired from work. Plus, it's a gorgeous day." She stared out of the window at the beautiful summer weather. Then, she pulled her cellphone from her purse. "Let me just text Rei-kun that I'm leaving."

"Okay, meanwhile, I'll just finish up the rest of your cake!"

"Go ahead," Aya laughed her bell-like laughter.

Once the two left the cafe, Aya took in a deep breath of the summer air.

"Ahh," she inhaled, allowing the warm rays of the sun hit her fair skin. "It feels good to be outside."

"Geez, how long were you in that cafe for? It's like you've just been set free and never saw daylight."

"Hm, maybe two or three hours?" Aya replied, in thought.

"Ack! You definitely needed a break, then. Let's go shopping! Yeah!" Ran enthusiastically shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

Suddenly, a small orange cat with bright blue eyes appeared before Aya's feet.

"Oh! A kitten!" Aya cheered happily. It then ran into a secluded alleyway, away from all the people. Instinctively, having a cat of her own, Aya followed the small furball. She bent down slowly and softly scratched its chin, eliciting purrs from the small creature. "How cute!"

"Eh!? Apollo!?" Ran suddenly yelled, totally surprised when she caught a glimpse of the cat. "You followed me here!?"

"Oh, it's your kitten, Ran?" the brunette gal asked, still petting it. "I didn't know you had a cat, too. He has quite an unusual birthmark on his forehead," she observed, referring to his yellow crescent moon marking.

"Ah, hehehe, well," Ran laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "I just got him yesterday! It was an impulse thing, you know. I mean, it was mostly Sayo's idea since she's the one who saw him at... uh, the pet store." Ran had to cover up her secret from her friends, including Aya and Miyuu. They couldn't know she was just assigned to be a sailor guardian. They would both think she was insane. She also had to keep Apollo's identity a secret, as well.

"No reason to try and cover it all up, Ran-chan," Apollo suddenly spoke. In an instant, Aya froze and her eyes went wide.

"Wh- What..." Aya whispered, still in shock. "It... It spoke."

"Aghh! What the hell are you doing, Apollo!?" Ran picked up the small orange furball and shook him gently. "Can't you see my friend is here!? Why are you being so careless?"

"Don't get angry, Ran-chan!" Apollo spoke. "It's okay! Your friend here is a chosen guardian, as well!"

"What!? Are you kidding me!?" The fiery red-head replied.

"Ran, what's going on?" Aya asked curiously, both confused and intrigued at the situation. "Is that a toy?"

"No!" Ran replied. "He's Apollo, a cat."

"I was sent here on Earth to find you, Aya-chan!" Apollo stated, jumping from Ran's hold.

"M- Me?" Aya asked. "But why?"

"Well, you, along with the rest of the new generation sailor guardians. The world is at an imbalance, Aya-chan, and we need to restore the peace. I need your help," Apollo stated.

"This is crazy. Aren't the sailor guardians just a myth?"

"No, this is all very real, Aya-chan. Don't be afraid!" Apollo comforted.

"E- Eh? I don't even know what's really happening. Ran, do you know anything about this?"

"I know it sounds insane, Aya," Ran spoke in a serious tone, "but what he's is saying is true. An evil force has disrupted the world's natural balance and Apollo was sent to awaken the new generation of sailor guardians. Look."

From under Ran's shirt, she pulled out her red crystal pendant. It shone brightly in the sunlight as Aya gazed upon it.

"What _is_ that?" the brunette asked curiously. "It's so... _pretty_."

"It's my transformation crystal. Sayo has one too, except hers is pink," she replied.

"Sayo is also -?"

"There isn't really time to get down to the details, Aya-chan," Apolly spoke urgently. "Are you willing to accept your fate?"

"It doesn't really sound like I have a choice, do I?" she asked rhetorically.

"You're a smart girl, Aya-chan," Apollo laughed. "Exactly what I expected from the most intelligent senshi among the new generation of sailor guardians. Just say _'Sedna Cosmic Power, Make Up!'_ and your own crystal will also appear."

"Eh? Isn't that a bit embarrassing?"

"I thought so too," Ran stated. "But it works for real. Trust me."

"O- Okay, Ran. If you say so," Aya uttered, slight doubt in her intonation. Then, she clenched her fist and furrowed her eyebrows with purpose. She suddenly felt a lot of power surging through her. "Here goes nothing: _Sedna Cosmic Power, Make Up!_ "

Once she said those words, a periwinkle-blue crystal attached to a fine, golden chain also appeared before her. There was a huge flash of light and an overwhelming wave of powerful energy surrounding her, and Aya could feel her body undergoing a transformation. In the end of her transformation sequence, she wore a sailor suit that was mainly a light periwinkle color with a midnight-blue bow at her chest and lower back. She wore periwinkle-colored ballerina shoes with criss-crossing laces going all the way up her leg, stopping just below her knee. A golden tiara graced her forehead, adorned with a periwinkle-blue gemstone. Around her neck was her transformation crystal.

"Wh- What? It really worked," Aya stated, astonished. She looked at her hands, which were covered in white gloves that went all the way up past her elbows. "I- I'm really a sailor guardian."

"You look badass, Aya!" her copper-haired friend shouted.

"Yes, you are Sailor Sedna," Apollo stated, "sailor of harmony and brilliance."

"S- Sedna?" Aya repeated. She looked down at her new outfit and touched the midnight-blue bow at her chest. "This is... a dream, right?"

"I know it's strange, Aya," Ran started, trying to calm her friend down, "but it's all very real. _Seriously_."

"Coming from you, Ran, that's a pretty bold statement," Aya laughed nervously. "Since, _you know_ , you're never really serious."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Ran added, eyebrow slightly twitching.

"Sailor Sedna, we'll be counting on you to help Ran-chan and Sayo-chan," the small cat stated. "The entire _universe_ will be counting on you, as well."

"That sounds like a lot of pressure, when you put it that way," Aya stated nervously.

"Don't worry, I believe in all of you," Apollo reassured.

"Plus, you'll have me and Sayo!" Ran exclaimed, patting her friend's back. "We'll be invincible, for sure."

"Right," Aya said, determined. "As long as I have you guys! Hmm, I wonder what Rei-kun will have to say about this."

"He won't say anything, because he isn't going to find out, Aya!" Ran stated. "It's best if we keep our identities a secret."

"Ran-chan is right," Apollo said. "It's for your own safety and for the safety of those you love."

"Ah, o- okay," the brunette complied.

"Well, it looks like we have only two more sailor guardians to track down," Apollo pointed out. "We're running out of time. I can feel the evil energy growing. Crime has been increasing as well, because of all of this chaos."

"We'll help you look," Ran said. "Right, Aya?"

"Right! You can count on me!" the newest member of the sailor senshi exclaimed. She could really feel herself getting pumped up. "I'm going to help protect this city! If it makes it a safer place for my friends, family, and Rei-kun, then I'll do it for sure."

 **o0o0o0o**

 _The Following Day..._

"But Yamato-kun! Miyuu doesn't want to leave you!" a certain blonde-haired ex-gang leader cried. "Miyuu wants to stay here in Hach-Pori with my lovey-dovey Yamato-kun all day!"

"Miyuu, now you know that can't happen," the exasperated young Shibuya cop sighed. "This isn't a hangout spot. I have work to do." Yamato was serious as ever when it came to his duties as a cop.

"Ew, bro, you're so boring," his copper-haired younger sister commented. "Just let us hang here, what's the big deal?"

"Ran! You already know what the 'big deal' is! I seriously need to get to work! And get your feet off that table!" he fumed, pointing to her platform boots, which were resting atop one of the tabletops in a lazy manner.

"Ah, it looks like you've really done it now, Ran," Aya pointed out, a sweat drop forming on her head.

"Is it so wrong for Miyuu to always want to be around Yamato-kun?" the blonde cried, clinging helplessly onto his shirt sleeve.

"Miyuu," Yamato spoke softly and delicately. He took hold of both of her shoulders gently. "You know I would do anything for more time with you. But creating a safer Shibuya is not just something I do because it's what my boss assigns me. It's because I want you to live in a safer place, too. Please try to understand," he pleaded, stroking her hair.

"Miyuu… understands," she sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Crime has especially been increasing these past few days," Yamato worried. "There have been mysterious cases of missing young girls. So, please be careful." He looked up, eyebrows furrowed. " _All_ of you. Be home tonight before sundown, got it?"

"Hai, hai," Ran nonchalantly replied, waving her hand. Then, she stood up and walked towards the door. "Anyways, let's get out of here. There's a bag sale today! See ya bro!"

Aya followed suit and Miyuu did as well, right after she snuck a peck onto her beloved fiance's cheek.

As the three gals walked away from the police box, the blonde gal could not help but feel a strange feeling stirring up inside her. She looked back at the Hachi-Pori and her eyes filled with worry as the premonition continued to eat away at her.

"Please be careful, Yamato-kun..."

 **Pretty Guardians of the Cosmos**

 **Act II - Sailor Sedna - Fin**

 **Siopao:** Woohoo! Sailor Sedna in the house! Sedna is also a dwarf planet and it is actually the farthest planetoid object in our solar system! It is also the coldest! Sedna, the mythical goddess the planet was named after, exists in the deep depths of the arctic sea and is friends with all the marine animals there. It is often said she takes the form of a mermaid. The story of the goddess Sedna is quite interesting and mysterious, I think it suits Aya pretty well!

*** By the way, I created the GALS! characters as their sailor senshi forms using a Sailor Moon dollmaker. Check out the link in my bio to see how our lovely gals look in their sailor outfits!


	3. Act III: Sailor Haumea

**Siopao:** (6/19/2015) I only have two reviews but I cherish them both! I know this fandom is dead but please support me with your kind reviews. They really inspire me!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own GALS! or BSSM.

 **Pretty Guardians of the Cosmos**

 **Act III - Sailor Haumea**

 **By: Screaming Siopao**

"Ahh! Another successful shopping trip!" Ran gleefully stated. Our three favorite gals had just finished hours of looking for bargains and deals and, now, the bright orange sun was ready to set below the horizon.

"Ran," Aya spoke lowly. Miyuu was currently ordering her crepe while she and Ran had already started digging into theirs. "What Yamato-san said earlier. You know, about the mysterious cases of girls vanishing. Don't you think that's strange?"

"Eh? Doesn't crime like that happen all the time?" Ran asked, taking a bite of her strawberry-banana crepe. The two were seated on a bench with their shopping bags settled all around them.

"I did some research since we left the station. Apparently, these girls disappear without even a trace. Well, there is only one commonality between all the instances. I noticed that in all the photos of the crime scenes, there's a black-star emblem in every one. Look," she urged as she showed her friend several photos on her cellphone.

"Eh!? When did you even have time to do all this research?" Ran asked, flipping through all the photos in astonishment. Indeed, in all of the crime scene photos, a symbol which looked like a black star was apparent in each one. "You really are a geek gal."

"That's not the point, Ran! Do you get what I'm saying? This might be the type of evil that Apollo was talking about."

"Now that you mention it, it does seem pretty strange…"

"We need to find the other sailor senshi soon," Aya worried. "Before things get out of hand."

"What are you guys talking about?" Miyuu asked, suddenly approaching the bench with her mango crepe in her hand.

"O- Oh, nothing, Miyuu!" Aya covered up, shoving her phone in her bag. "I was just showing her pictures from my date with Rei-kun last week!"

"Ah, okay," Miyuu smiled, feeling happy for her best friend. She was glad that things were going smoothly for Aya and Rei. They had been quite peaceful for quite some time now. "So where should we head to now?"

"Eh, isn't it already about to be sundown?" Aya pointed out. "Yamato-san said we should get home before it gets too dark…"

"Are you scared?" Ran teased, taking a sneaky bite of her brunette friend's chocolate crepe. She received a playful hit on the head in return.

"I'm not scared! I'm simply trying to heed Yamato-san's orders. He knows best, after all."

"Aya's right," Miyuu agreed. "Miyuu wouldn't want her sweet Yamato-kun to worry because I didn't get home in time."

"Ugh, you two are so boring!" Ran yelped.

Then, suddenly from a distance, a young girl's scream pierced through the twilight atmosphere. All three gals looked toward the direction of the screech with worried looks. Ran and Aya made eye contact and nodded, both understanding that the situation may call for them to transform.

Miyuu didn't know why, but her strange premonition from earlier suddenly returned. She was worried about Yamato again and hoped that he was safe. This strange feeling told her to run towards the scream, just to reassure herself that her beloved fiance was uninvolved and unharmed. Without a second to waste, she bolted over to the screech.

"Yamato-kun, please be alright," she whispered, running hurriedly past the crowds.

"E- Eh? Miyuu, come back!" Ran shouted after her friend.

"Let's go, Ran!" Aya shouted, also taking off in a sprint.

Up ahead, Miyuu spotted a tall, tan man clad in a police officer's uniform. His back was facing Miyuu so she couldn't make out the face but she was almost sure that it was her beloved Yamato. Ever since Yamato stated that strange crimes had been occurring, Miyuu couldn't help but feel excessively worried. Being the good guy that he was, Yamato often got himself involved in dangerous situations if a civilian was in danger.

In the same vicinity up ahead, the blonde gal was also able to see an odd figure, wearing a black cape. Miyuu could sense something quite strange about the mysteriously dark man. In the man's grasp was a young high school girl, about the same age as Miyuu, Ran, and Aya.

"Let her go!" Yamato urged, a bit shaken up by the situation. He had never seen a criminal this eerie-looking. Still, he stood his ground. It was his duty to protect the citizens.

"Petty human," the dark figure spoke. Its eyes shone red with evil. "You think you can stop me?"

As Aya got a closer look, her eyes widened in shock.

"Ran! Look!" the brunette yelped as she and her companion continued to run. "That person has the same dark star emblem on his forehead! The same dark star from the other crime scenes."

"It's definitely the same symbol," Ran confirmed. "Miyuu, wait up! It's dangerous!" the copper-haired gal yelled as soon as she also saw what was happening in the distance.

Miyuu would not listen. She just kept running towards her beloved Yamato.

"Ran-chan! Aya-chan!" Apollo suddenly appeared before the two girls and stopped them in their tracks. "That individual has got to be responsible for the recent evil in this city! You must transform at once!"

"You got it, Apollo!" Ran agreed.

"We should head over to the alley!" Aya suggested. Ran nodded and the two found a secluded place to transform.

Meanwhile, Apollo looked over towards the direction where Miyuu was running. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmm, I can sense something coming from that girl…" he whispered. He shook off the thought and focused on Sailor Eris and Sailor Sedna. This would be their first true mission as sailor senshi.

"Apollo!" Sailor Eris shouted as she and Sailor Sedna emerged from the alleyway. They were both clad in their respective sailor suits. "How do we go about doing this?"

"Yeah, is there a plan of some sort?" Sailor Sedna asked.

"Just rescue the girl, the police officer, and your friend. Limit the casualties. That dark person over there looks dangerous, so avoid combat for now!" Apollo suggested.

"Right!" Sailor Eris replied.

"Got it!" Sailor Sedna said at the same time.

The two senshi continued their sprint over to the direction of Yamato, the girl, and the strange being. Miyuu had just reached the location and bent over panting, in attempt to catch her breath.

"M- Miyuu!" the cop said in surprise as she arrived. Indeed, it was Yamato. He then reached for his radio and spoke into it. "Officer Kotobuki here, requesting backup in downtown Shibuya."

"Yamato-kun! Are you okay?" Miyuu approached her beloved fiance and clung onto his sleeve. She was relieved that he looked to be unharmed.

"You shouldn't be here, Miyuu!" he scolded.

"But… I…" she teared.

"He's right, you know," the strange dark figure spoke. His voice was eerie and low. "You could end up like this girl right here, if you don't listen."

"Please… let me go!" the girl yelped as she was still trapped in his hold. "I'll do anything!"

"There is nothing you can do, girl," he responded. "Your life is needed for sacrifice. That is your only purpose."

"Seriously, surrender now!" Yamato yelled. He pushed Miyuu away gently from the situation.

"Oh? What if I don't?" the dark figure asked rhetorically.

"Then we will have to punish you!" both Sailor Sedna and Sailor Eris suddenly said at once.

"What?" the man said, in shock. "Is it true? The new generation sailor senshi?"

"That's right!" Sailor Eris replied.

"I am Sailor Sedna, guardian of harmony and brilliance!"

"And I am Sailor Eris, guardian of combat and power!"

"In the name of the cosmos, we will punish you!" the two said at once.

"Heh…" the man smirked. "Don't make me laugh! There are only two of you! You are no match for the great Yamihoshi clan!"

"Y- Yamihoshi?" Sailor Eris repeated.

"It means 'dark star'! Like the emblem on their forehead!" Sailor Sedna figured out.

"Well, whoever you are, we're bringing you down!" Sailor Eris threatened.

"I'd like to see you try!" the man replied. Suddenly, he threw the girl down and fired a dark wave straight towards the two senshi. The two dodged quickly and avoided the attack.

"I'll grab the girl!" Sailor Sedna shouted. She dashed over and picked the girl up, who had actually fainted from shock. The dark-haired sailor then swiftly dashed away as the man was distracted with attacking Ran.

"How dare you!" he yelled angrily. "I'll show you who to mess with, you petty sailor guardians!"

The dark man then raised his hand once again and prepared an attack once more. However, this one was directed at Yamato instead. "Say goodbye to this insignificant human! He will perish for your mistakes!" Yamato shut his eyes tightly and shielded himself with his arms.

"No!" Miyuu shouted as she ran towards Yamato. She ran in front of him and raised her hand in front of her to block the attack. In an instant, Apollo jumped right next to Miyuu and the yellow crescent on his forehead began to glow. He was giving her the instructions in order to complete her transformation via telepathy. He finally realized that this girl was also a sailor guardian.

"Miyuu-chan!" Apollo shouted, once he finished conveying the instructions. "Say what I just instructed you! In order to protect your beloved! Now!"

"R- Right!" she yelled. "Haumea Cosmic Power, Make Up!" she shouted. She had no other choice but to follow his whim. Deep in her heart, she knew to trust in Apollo and to believe in what she could do.

She felt a power surge through her and was engulfed by a bright beam of light. A yellow crystal attached to a golden chain appeared before her as her transformation initiated. After a few seconds, her transformation had ceased and she wore a sailor suit that was mainly goldenrod yellow, with light green ribbons on her chest and lower back. On her arms were also white gloves that went all the way past her elbows. Her shoes were simple, yet elegant, goldenrod heels. (Authors note: Remember, I have images of the gals' sailor outfits on my profile. Just click the link, it takes you to my Tumblr page!)

"Haumea Light Shield!" she shouted, in order to deflect the dark man's attack from hitting Yamato.

"Eh?" Yamato whispered once he realized that he was unharmed. He opened his eyes and peered up at the sailor guardian before him. "Strange, I could have sworn that this person sounded like Miyuu…" he thought, but then shook off the notion. He was just glad to be alive.

"Run," Sailor Haumea turned back and commanded Yamato.

"E- Eh? But I can't just leave you—" She looked back at the man with a peaceful look in her eyes.

"I'll be okay. Please, get somewhere safe."

"But… Who are you?" he asked, astonished and mesmerized. She was like a goddess to him.

"I'm your guardian, so don't be afraid. Now, go," she simply stated.

Yamato didn't know what it was, but he felt a strangely familiar tug at his heart. He then nodded his head in agreement at her commands and took off.

"Eh!? Look! Miyuu just transformed!" Sailor Eris shouted.

"She was a guardian all this time?" Sailor Sedna asked.

"Yes," Apollo confirmed. "She is Sailor Haumea, the sailor of light and love."

"Sailor Haumea!" Sailor Eris enthusiastically yelled as she approached her new comrade. "Let's finish this off!"

"Right!" the newest addition to the senshi agreed.

"Eris Burning Passion!" Ran yelled as she sent a blow of lava and fire.

"Sedna Freezing Tidal Wave!" Aya yelled as she summoned a powerful wave of freezing water.

"Haumea Bright Blinding Beam!" Miyuu yelled as she elicited an extremely bright light from the sky.

All three girls fired their first attacks together, straight at the dark figure.

"N- No! This can't be!" he began to yelp as he could feel himself disintegrating. "This isn't over, sailor guardians! The Yamihoshi clan is widespread and powerful! They will avenge me!" Those were his final words before he was completely wiped out. In his place, however, there remained his dark star emblem laying on the ground.

"Ah… we did it," Sedna whispered as she looked at her own hands. She was capable of such power.

"I can't believe this is happening," Haumea whispered. "It all happened so quickly." She was still in shock that she was a chosen sailor guardian. It felt totally surreal to her.

"Woohoo!" Eris pumped a fist in the air. "We're unstoppable."

"Sailor Eris, calm down," Apollo instructed. "I must admit that your girls did a great job with your first true mission. However, I'm afraid to say that this is only the beginning! The Yamihoshi clan sounds like it's the one responsible for the missing girls. We need to recover them and stop their plans, whatever they may be."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Eris stated, realizing that she may have begun celebrating prematurely.

"I'll help, for sure!" Haumea lively stated. "Anything to keep my sweet fiance safe!"

"We're glad to have you on the team," Apollo smiled.

"Apollo, what should we do next?" Sedna asked, concern apparent in her tone. She, too, was worried about the safety of her loved one.

"The real danger is just now starting," Apollo worried. "We need to find the last sailor guardian… before it's too late."

 **Pretty Guardians of the Cosmos**

 **Act III - Sailor Haumea - Fin**

 **Siopao:** You guessed it! Miyuu is Sailor Haumea. Haumea is another dwarf planet it our solar system, named after the Hawaiian goddess of childbirth and fertility. I felt like this suited Miyuu so well because she and Yamato were married in Hawaii (in the manga). Miyuu is also very maternal, which is why I assigned her this planet.

*** Like I stated above, I created the GALS! characters as their sailor senshi forms using a Sailor Moon dollmaker. Check out the link in my bio to see how our lovely gals look in their sailor outfits!

Who will the fifth senshi be? Please review!


	4. Act IV: Sailor Orcus

**Siopao:** (7/29/2015) Ahh, I haven't updated in a month! Sorry, I've just been so busy with work. I start my doctorate program to be an optometrist (eye doctor) in August, so I'm going to try my best to keep writing! Okay, so far in the story, we have four sailor guardians.

Ran is Sailor Eris, the guardian of power and combat (powers associated with lava/heat/fire).

Sayo is Sailor Makemake, the guardian of peace and creation (powers associated with nature).

Aya is Sailor Sedna, guardian of harmony and brilliance (powers associated with freezing waters).

Miyuu is Sailor Haumea, the guardian of light and love (powers associated with light). And in this chapter, we will introduce the final senshi!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, nor do I own GALS!

 **Pretty Guardians of the Cosmos**

 **Act IV - Sailor Orcus**

 **By: Screaming Siopao**

"Miyuu's sure that it's what that weird dark figure said," the blonde gal spoke, after sipping on her strawberry milkshake. "He said he needed the girls for sacrifice!"

"W- What?" Aya asked, shocked, nearly knocking over her vanilla shake. "Are you sure? That's so scary!"

"Sacrifices for what?" Ran asked, ticked off. She took a huge gulp of her chocolate-banana shake.

"Who knows," Miyuu said. "All I know is that we were right on time in saving that girl."

"I can't believe I missed the first battle, datchu!" Sayo complained as she huffed in her chair. The group was currently seated in an ice cream parlor, trying to shield themselves from today's harsh summer heat. "I haven't even had the chance to try out my powers yet. And all because Masato wanted to catch the new special of _Detective Kudou_ on TV that night..." she wailed bitterly.

"It's okay, we didn't need you anyway, sis," Ran teased.

"How mean!" the smaller blonde gal yelped.

"In any case, we need to find those girls soon," Aya spoke seriously. "If they really are being kidnapped to be used as sacrifices... then we may not have much time left to rescue them."

"So what's the plan?" Ran asked. "How do we know where and when this _Yamihoshi_ group will strike next?"

"That's the problem," Miyuu pointed out. "It could be any given moment. In the news, the kidnappings have been random and sporadic. We need to investigate."

"I'll do more research," Aya said. "Maybe all the girls had something in common. We may be able to track the next possible victims."

"That's our nerdy sailor gal for you!" Ran cheered, raising her milkshake glass.

"I'm not sure whether to feel flattered or insulted by that..." the brunette murmured, a sweat-drop forming on her head.

"Ah! Miyuu needs to run!" she exclaimed, looking at her golden watch. "Yamato-kun and I are meeting up for a lovey-dovey dinner tonight."

"Ah, okay, have fun," Aya bade as her blonde gal friend got up to leave. She then glanced at her watch and her eyes widened just ever-so-slightly. " Ah, I have to meet Rei-kun soon, as well. I'll have more research to present to you guys next time."

"Bye-kii!" Miyuu bade as she left the parlor. Aya also left, waving to the Kotobuki sisters that remained seated with their shakes.

"So now what, datchu?"

"We need to keep busy," Ran commented. Who knew that she would be so involved with this mission to rescue the missing girls? She was so skeptical about being a sailor senshi at first, but now she felt like she had a duty to the cosmos. "Apollo said that there was one more guardian left. Hopefully, she can be awakened soon..."

"Let's hope so, datchu!" Sayo exclaimed. "I wonder who it'll be..."

 **o0o0o0o**

"Oh, Yamato-kuuun!" a certain blonde-haired gal exclaimed as she spotted her loving fiance. He was seated on a park bench next to a huge ginkgo tree.

"Ah! Miyuu!" The off-duty officer's eyes twinkled with excitement at the site of his lover. He stood up to embrace her.

"How was your shift?" she asked, clinging onto his arm.

"It wasn't bad. Busy, like usual," was his reply. "Did you eat?"

"Nope! Miyuu just came from having shakes with your sisters and Aya. Miyuu was saving her appetite for our lovey-dovey lunch date!"

"Ah, okay, then let's get going, shall we?"

"Hai!"

The couple began strolling through the park, enjoying each other's rare company and the nice weather. It was a nice summer day, not too hot nor too humid. It was actually a perfect day to spend with your beloved. Yamato and Miyuu rarely had the chance to ever be together like this because of the cop's busy line of work. Miyuu, the understanding and mature gal that she was, never complained. She was always content with the little time they could spend together.

However, right now, there was something troubling the young Shibuya cop's mind.

"Hey, Miyuu... can I tell you something?" he suddenly asked.

"Of course, Yamato-kun," she replied.

"It's just... ah, it's kind of weird," he laughed nervously. "Forget I said anything."

"You know you can tell Miyuu anything," the blonde stated, stroking her fiance's arm.

"W- Well, okay," he sighed. "It's just... the other day. Something weird happened."

"And? Go on."

"I was trying to save this girl from this strange, dark man. It was really weird, actually. You were there for a bit, but then you vanished. Then..." he paused.

"Then, what?" Miyuu began to get a bit nervous.

"There was this... person. She was more like a goddess, really," a small blush crept onto his handsome face. "She saved my life and then told me to run."

"Eh? Yamato-kun, have you fallen for another woman?" Miyuu asked, teasingly. She sighed once she realized that he was still clueless that it had actually been her to protect Yamato that day.

"N- No! Of course not," he stammered nervously. "I've just been thinking about it since it happened. I wanted to let you know. Somehow, I felt like I knew her..."

"Miyuu's sure you couldn't have known her, Yamato-kun! It was probably all in your head!" the blonde gal laughed nervously.

"Well, maybe," he muttered, still unsure, "But still—"

Suddenly, there was a girl's scream coming from a distance.

"W- What was that?" Miyuu asked, worry in her tone.

"Oh no, I hope it's not like the same situation as last time," Yamato grunted. "Miyuu, get to a safe place."

"No, Miyuu won't leave you!" she yelped.

"Please, Miyuu, just listen. I need you to be safe," he stated, this time in a more gentle voice. Miyuu realized that she could use this opportunity to hide away and transform.

"A- Alright," the blonde gal obeyed.

In an instant, Yamato dashed towards the scene, rallying up the civilians and making sure they were safe. If another girl were to be harmed or kidnapped, he wouldn't know what to do. After all, it could have been Miyuu in the same situation.

"I knew following Lieutenant Yamazaki was a good idea, datchu!" Sayo peered from around a tree. "Now I can finally get a glimpse of some action!"

"Sayo, what the heck are you doing, spying like that?" Ran asked, ticked off. "This isn't one of your games. We need to transform and find Miyuu, right away!"

"Datchu!" the younger girl replied and the two ran off into a secluded area to become Sailors Eris and Makemake.

Once the girls emerged, they immediately ran into Sailor Haumea.

"You're here! That was quick," she exclaimed. "You guys ready?" the blonde sailor asked.

"You bet!" both the Kotobuki gals responded eagerly. All three ran towards the scene and immediately searched for anyone looking suspiciously dark and eerie. Everywhere, people were screaming and running and it was difficult to figure out who or what they were running from.

"Ah! Look!" Sailor Haumea finally spotted someone resembling a Yamihoshi member.

"It's another one of them!" Sailor Eris shouted, disgusted. "And look, he has two gals this time!"

"Despicable! It makes me sick, datchu!"

"We need to hurry," Haumea yelped, desperately thinking about the safety of her beloved Yamato. "Before anyone gets hurt."

"Right!" Eris replied.

"Eh!? But look!" Makemake pointed towards the cloaked figure.

Up ahead, they saw that another female, also clad in her very own sailor senshi uniform, was already in contact with the evil enemy.

"Orcus Silver Windstorm!" the new senshi shouted, as the other three approached the scene in shock. The powerful guardian released strong razor-sharp winds from her very being.

"W- Who is that?" Makemake asked. "The fifth senshi, datchu? Sailor... Orcus?"

"It doesn't matter at this point!" Haumea yelped.

"That's right! We just need to help her out!" Eris commanded. "Eris Burning Passion!" the copper-haired senshi yelled as she released her blow of molten lava and fire.

"Haumea Bright Blinding Beam!" the blonde senshi shouted, summoning her purifying light wave.

"Makemake Piercing Petal Dance!" the youngest senshi yelled, releasing knife-sharp pink petals towards the cloaked man.

All four of the senshi's powers combined caused the dark and evil figure to disintegrate slowly before their very sight.

"W- What's happening!?" he man yelled in anguish. The innocent girls in his captivity had run from him right before the attack, seeing as he let them go to shield himself with his arms.

"Tell your leader to stop kidnapping innocent girls!" Eris shouted during her attacked.

"And to leave this city alone!" the new senshi yelled angrily.

"Foolish sailor guardians!" he spat. "It doesn't matter how many you are! You will never win against the great leader of the Yamihoshi clan!" he laughed evilly after stating so.

"Oh, really?" Haumea yelled. "Then let this be a message to this great leader! You're all going down!"

"We're going to win this war, datchu!" Makemake shouted.

"So naive!" he yelled, falling to his knees. "You all will fail! The sacrifices are almost complete!"

Those were his eerie last words until he finally faded away into nothingness.

The girls all looked at each other, panting heavily as they did so. A look of worry and disturbance was plastered on each of their faces. Was this really a victory for the sailor guardians? They all said that they were going to come out victorious in the end, but who knew what they were even really up against?

It felt like things were only going to get worse from here on out.

 **Guardians of the Cosmos**

 **Act IV - Sailor Orcus -** **Fin**

 **Siopao:** Please review and tell me how it is so far!


	5. Act V: A Pure Love

**Screaming Siopao:** (12/24/2015) Aghh, I haven't updated since the summer! I really underestimated grad school. Going for a doctorate degree is quite difficult & I'm really sorry! However, I'm on holiday break now and I can update briefly. Not many people are reading this story but I'm writing it mainly for my own purposes. It's just a fun topic to write about!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gals!, BSSM,_ or its characters.

 **Pretty Guardians of the Cosmos**

 **Act V - A Pure Love**

 **By: Screaming Siopao**

"Mami-rin!" Ran shouted in the 'Bokuro gal's ear. "You were amazing! Simply amazing!"

"Keep it down, willya!? We're out in public, after all," Mami shushed the loud gal by placing an index finger over her lips. The sailor gals, minus Aya, were all seated on a fountain outside of an ice-cream shop. All were clad in beautiful summer yukatas.

"Mami's right," Miyuu commented quietly. "You can't just talk about our affairs so freely like that, Ran."

"Sorry, sorry," Ran apologized. "But seriously? Sailor Orcus? Who would have guessed it would be you, Mami-rin."

"Yeah! It was amazing, datchu!"

"Yeah, it _is_ pretty cool, right?" Mami flipped her hair confidently. "And would you look at that? My outfit looks better than yours, even as a sailor guardian! Ohohoho!" she laughed in a deviant fashion.

"What!?" Ran raged. "Yeah, well, your puny little wind powers are no match against my hot burning lava!"

"Yeah!? Is that a challenge!?"

"Oh, stop both of you!" Miyuu intervened. "We're all on the same team, aren't we?"

"Officer Yamazaki is right, datchu! No fighting amongst ourselves!"

"Hmph!" both super gals pouted at once, crossing their arms. This dynamic duo definitely needed some fine-tuning.

"Hey! Guys!" a pretty brunette came running up to the scene at the fountain, almost stumbling over her own elegant yukata. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Yeah! What gives, Aya? We've been waiting for you for like, fifteen minutes now!" Ran complained, being the impatient gal that she was, even though she was almost always late herself.

"Huh? Excuse me! I've been doing some valuable research, you know. Would you rather do it, instead?" she snapped.

"Ehehehe... no. Please forgive me, Hoshino-sama," Ran bowed jokingly.

"So what did your investigation produce, Detective Hoshino?" Sayo asked, in full detective mode. "Please state your findings, datchu."

"Okay, let's see, where do I begin?" Aya pondered, placing an index finger on her chin. "Well, I've been looking up previous victims and found the name of the girl who actually evaded the attack. With further research, I was able to find out where she worked and caught up to her as her shift was ending..."

 _Earlier that day..._

"Ah, excuse me, Shimizu-san!" Aya called out to a brunette girl who had a long brown ponytail. Aya had caught the girl leaving her workplace, which was a cute cafe. She appeared to be a server. She also seemed a bit older; perhaps she was a college student.

"Eh? Sorry, do I know you?" the girl asked, looking back in surprise.

"Ano... not really!" Aya laughed nervously. "I, er, came to ask about your encounter the other week. You know, in Shibuya Square."

"Hm? Are you a news reporter? Or a journalist?" Shimizu asked with doubt in her tone.

"Ah! S- Sort of! Sorry, I'm Hoshino Aya!"

"Then where are the cameras? Or a recorder? Not even a pad or a pen?" The suspicious girl asked.

"W- Why yes, you're correct!" Aya nervously agreed while reaching into her bag to grab a pen with a notebook. "Sorry! I'm kind of new to this."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really want to talk about that day," Shimizu stated in discomfort, looking off to the side. "It was a bit traumatizing."

"I understand," Aya consoled, but then reached out to hold onto the older girl's hand. "But I really am begging you for any leads on the... perpetrator. Your help could help prevent any other girls from being kidnapped, too."

"Well, when you put it that way... I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Then, please. Help me, Shimizu-san."

"O- Okay. Well, let's see," the older girl remembered. "I remember it starting out as an ordinary day. Actually, no, as a matter of fact, I was happier than usual on that particular day."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well, you see, I was headed to see my fiancé," she spoke as she held up her left hand. On her delicate ring finger rested a beautiful platinum band and a dazzling diamond adorned at the center. "We were about to go start off some of the preparations for our wedding. It's coming up early next spring, you see... So I was really excited."

"Ah! What a beautiful engagement ring!" Aya exclaimed, blush on her cheeks. Oh, how she wanted a ring from her precious Rei, too. She quickly shook off the thought, focusing on the important task at hand. "Ah, sorry, and then what happened?"

"I never got to see my fiancé. I was... attacked before I even got to him. Next thing I knew, I woke up at the hospital with him by my side."

"I'm glad you're safe. You're lucky to have such a great fiancé."

"Yeah, he's really helped me through this. He even asked if I wanted to postpone our wedding but I said I definitely wanted to go through with it. After all," she blushed, "he's the love of my life."

Aya smiled gently at this. An image of Rei popped into her head once again.

"Thank you for your time," the dark haired gal said, taking the girl's hand once more. Aya didn't know what it was, but she could feel a warmth coming from Shimizu's entire being. Holding her hand now, she felt that energy surging through her own being, as well. "We'll definitely get those other girls back so they can have their happy ending, too." With that, Aya ran off, her conviction stronger than ever.

Shimizu looked at the hand that Aya had just held.

"Hm? _We_?" she chirped. "What a strange reporter. She didn't even write anything down..."

 **o0o0o0o**

"After my encounter with her, I did more research. At first it was really frustrating, trying to figure out if a pattern existed in the kidnappings. Then, after meeting with Shimizu-san, I realized something."

"What? What was it, Aya?" Miyuu asked.

"Yeah, tell us already!" Ran impatiently shouted.

"Kotobuki! Let her speak!" Mami barked.

"Ahem!" Aya cleared her throat to quiet everyone down. Once she confirmed she had everyone's undivided attention, she continued. "As I was saying... I noticed the common denominator. All the previous girls who were kidnapped had either a boyfriend or a fiancé."

"What? What does that mean, datchu?"

"Yeah, lots of girls in Tokyo have boyfriends," Ran raised an eyebrow. "Including all of us here."

"Exactly!" Aya agreed, her eyes lighting up. "The kidnappings _only_ have that one thing in common. If the Yamihoshi Clan were only kidnapping girls with significant others, then abductions would be happening more frequently. Girls left and right would be getting kidnapped. Instead, it only happens once every day, or even less. The fact that it's not happening on a wider scale is..."

"Because the clan in only interested in certain girls!" Miyuu realized. "Otherwise, girls who have fallen in a _true_ love, which is harder to come by."

"Precisely, Miyuu!" Aya stated. She knew Miyuu's bright mind would understand right away.

"I still don't get it, datchu!" Sayo complained, frustrated. "How do you know this?"

"You should have been there to see Shimizu-san," Aya spoke softly. "The way she spoke of her fiancé... you know she was _truly_ in love. It was a _pure_ love. The girls I researched had all been in a long-term relationship. And plus..." Aya paused. "I could feel a strong energy emanating from Shimizu-san. Her love energy was very potent. It must have been my powers kicking in, because I could definitely sense her energy and power."

"That could very well be a high possibility, Aya-chan!" Apollo suddenly came out of nowhere and put in his two-cents into the conversation. "Very good work! I think we might be onto something!"

"Ack! Apollo!" Ran yelped. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I just woke from my cat nap," he innocently stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "I came just in time to hear Aya-chan's findings." The little orange furball hopped onto the dark-haired gal's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek, purring as he did so. "You did well, Aya-chan."

"Thank you, Apollo," Aya reciprocated the appreciation by rubbing his small, soft head.

"It makes sense. Pure love is the strongest element, after all," Mami smiled, thinking about her Yuuya.

"Yes, datchu! It's the solution to every case!" Sayo happily chanted as she thought about Masato with a huge smile plastered on her cute face.

"Miyuu agrees!" the blonde yelped, holding her blushing face as she thought of Yamato.

"Blech! You gals have no shame," Ran stated. "You're all making me itchy."

"Oh, stop, Ran," Aya spoke. "Don't act like you don't feel that way for Tatsukichi-kun."

"What? N- No way," Ran lied, and everyone could see right through it. A scarlet blush crept onto her cheek and it didn't get past anyone.

"Speaking of our boyfriends, shouldn't they be here soon?" Miyuu pointed out. "Yamato-kun better not flake out on me. After all, Miyuu rarely gets to see him nowadays."

"Yeah, the summer festival is only here for one more night," Mami stated. "They better be here soon."

The five lovely gals were all clad in yukatas for the summer festival. Ironically, each wore a yukata that was similar to their sailor senshi uniform. Ran's was red with hints of navy blue, Sayo's was pink and peach, Aya's was midnight blue and lavender, Miyuu's was goldenrod and light green and, finally, Mami's was maroon and deep plum.

"The sun is going to set soon, datchu," Sayo pouted.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Aya said, remaining hopeful.

"They better!" Ran complained. "I'm starving! I want candy apples! I want takoyaki! Cotton candy!"

"You pig," Mami sneered under her breath.

As Ran and Mami continued on with their senseless arguing, Miyuu turned to Aya with concern on her face.

"It's good that we're heading to the summer festival, after your revelation, Aya," the blonde gal spoke.

"Why's that?" inquired the pretty brunette.

"A lot of couples go to the summer festival. If anything happens, we'll be there to stop it and protect the girls in the area."

"You're right," Apollo, who was still perched on Aya's shoulder, stated. "We'll be the first line of defense."

Suddenly, the girls caught attention of a loud booming voice that they'd all recognize on any given day. They all looked up towards the source of the voice and, sure enough, all the gals' boyfriends came strolling towards the fountain in one big group.

"Ran-pyooon!" Tatsuki shouted as he waved his arms, running towards the girls. The other four hunks followed behind him, at a more regular pace.

"Tatsukichi! Finally!" she said almost teary-eyed (due to her hunger). She did not want to admit it, but another reason she may have also been relieved to see him was because it had been a few days since they'd last met up. Of course, she'd naturally be happy to see her boyfriend.

"Did ya miss me?" he asked, as soon as he approached his famous girlfriend. He hugged her in a playful, yet affectionate, manner.

"Don't get carried away," she blushed, trying to play off her embarrassment due to his close proximity. She always loved how Tatsuki smelled. Ran smiled at the comforting contact and scent that he always brought along. "But, of course I did, you big monkey."

Next, came Masato, who approached Sayo with equal exuberance.

"Detective Sayo!" he yelped, running towards his girlfriend.

"Detective Masato!" she also yelled, leaping into his arms. He swung her around as she latched on and the two laughed heartily as they spun in multiple circles.

"Yamato-kun!" Miyuu cried, clinging onto the oldest hunk in the group and wrapping her arms around his trunk with her entire being. She was so small compared to him. "How was work? You didn't overwork yourself again, did you?" she asked worriedly.

"Come on, Miyuu, it takes more than work to wear me down," he replied with a handsome smile. "And, plus, the thought of seeing you right after my shift made the day go by much quicker."

"Seeing you even for even just a split second makes my day," she smiled happily.

"Yuuya! Yuuya!" Mami spoke cutely (as she always did when she was alone with her beloved Yuuya). She clung onto his arm as soon as he approached. "Do you like my yukata today? Also, I'm wearing the hair extensions that you bought me the other day. Do they look cute?"

"Of course," Yuuya smiled softly. "You look beautiful in anything you wear. And I noticed the extensions from the moment you came into view, so you don't have to point them out."

"Ahh, you're making me blush! Yuuya, you're really the best boyfriend in the world. Way better than Kotobuki's dumb monkey boy!"

"Gah! What'd ya say, you witch!?" Ran immediately defended.

"Ookie?" Tatsuki said in confusion.

Though Mami was a very strong woman and could even be considered quite gung-ho, Yuuya truly became fond of her and was really falling for the pretty debutante. Under her tough exterior was a soft girl who had a lot of affections, and he saw more of that each day.

Lastly, and it was no surprise, approached the great Otohata Rei. So, naturally, Aya froze up.

"Hello, Rei-kun!" Aya called out timidly.

"Yo," he coolly replied, a slight smirk on his handsome face. She could feel her face heating up but she wanted to be brave. She wanted to speak to him normally. After all, she could fight evil and defend justice. She could certainly face Otohata Rei too, right?

"I'm glad you came!" she boldly stated, clinging onto her pretty yukata in nervousness. "I- I was afraid you'd be swamped at work and that you would have to stay there."

"And miss seeing you in a yukata?" he chuckled, making her blush even deeper.

"D- Does it look bad?" the gal misinterpreted his statement.

"Aya. You look fine." It was his form of complementing her. Any other normal guy would have used the term "cute" or even "gorgeous" to describe her, instead. Yet, Aya was content with _"you look fine."_ She knew it took a lot out of Rei to even give a complement to a girl in the first place.

"Hontou?" she asked for confirmation, looking at him with her dazzling hazelnut eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Really," he affirmed, placing his strong hand atop her hair. She smiled cutely at his touch, which also elicited another smirk from the heartthrob's lips.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ran asked eagerly. "Let's get going to that festival! There's food to be eaten!"

"Miyuu is hungry too! Let's go!"

"Haiii!" everyone else in the group agreed.

However, before the hang could even walk a full meter, the ground underneath of them began to shake and crumble.

"W- What's happening!?" Masato yelped as he held onto Sayo's hand tightly.

"Miyuu! Hold on!" Yamato embraced his fiance protectively, wrapping his strong hands around her small waist.

"Mami!" Yuuya called out as he held onto his girlfriend's delicate hand and held her tight.

"Ran-pyon! Watch out!" Tatsuki yelled as he pulled Ran closer to his chest, preventing her from falling through one of the cracks.

"A- Aya!" Rei called out. She, too, was about to fall into one of the gaping cracks in the ground. Rei, much to Aya's surprise, took hold of her hand and pulled her close, embracing her as she was pulled to safety. "Are you alright?" She nodded, though she was in a slight daze due to what had just occurred.

"W- What the hell is happening!?" Ran shouted.

"I don't know! But it's freaking me out," Mami yelled as she was still clung onto Yuuya.

Suddenly, several dark hooded figures emerged from the ground. There were five of them; this is the most that had ever appeared in one location before.

"A- Ah," Aya spoke. "It can't be."

"Yamihoshi," Miyuu whispered.

"Just as we had suspected," one of the hooded figures said eerily in a low tone.

"Ah, yes," another one replied. "We sensed a large surge of energy here."

"It must be coming from these girls," a third stated.

"After we have them, the sacrifices will be complete," another said.

"And then we can finally commence ruling this city... and then this entire measly planet," the last one snickered. "Then _Leader_ will finally be able to unleashed."

"What are you creeps whispering about over there!?" Ran shouted angrily.

"You dare speak against us, petty human girl?" one sneered,

"Shall we teach her a lesson?" another asked.

"I think it's a good idea," another stated.

All five of the dark hooded men raised up their hands to prepare for a dark energy attack wave. Their hands were all glowing purple, absorbing energy from around them to unleash their attack.

"N- No!" Sayo shouted.

"We have to do it!" Mami shouted. "Now!"

"B- But, what about the guys!?" Miyuu asked. She recalled that she was not careful enough in a previous occurrence and that Yamato had already seen Sailor Haumea before him. It was too risky.

"We'll have to worry about that later, Miyuu!" Ran shouted, yet she also did not want to involve Tatsuki in this mess.

"If we don't do it now, we'll all be crushed!" Aya panicked.

Just as the girls all pulled out their respective pendants from under their yukatas, all the boys jumped in front of their girlfriends. Each of the girls looked on at their knights in shining armor with shocked eyes.

"A gesture of love from the weak men?" one of the hooded men laughed. "It's futile."

Then, all five of the hooded figures released their powerful attack towards the group.

"No!" All the girls shouted as each of their respective boyfriends received a direct hit from the attack.

After the attack, the girls remained standing strong while the boys were all unconscious on the ground. Tears welled up in each of their eyes as a sense of regret grew inside of them. Each of them thought that this would not have happened, had they been a second quicker in their actions. It could have been avoided, if they were strong enough.

"Tatsuki..." Ran whispered, holding onto her usually upbeat boyfriend. He was all beat up with scratches all over his face. "You big idiot."

"Yuuya! Yuuya!" Mami cried, cradling the Number-Two heartthrob in her arms. "Be okay, please!"

"Masato!" Sayo yelled, holding his scratched up hand and crying onto it. "Detective! You can't!"

"My Yamato-kun!" Miyuu cried onto the broad chest of the Shibuya cop. "Please! Come back!"

"R- Rei-kun..." Aya whispered in disbelief. Rei had stepped in front of her to save her. And now, he lay on the ground and was the most vulnerable he had ever been before. She softly touched his handsome face, brushing away the strands of hair covering his eyes. "You... you saved me. Why did you..." she, too, began to cry. Her tears landed gently on Rei's cheeks.

"You..." Ran raged as she stood up from the ashes. Fire was burning in her chestnut eyes. "You've just hurt the people who are the most precious to us! You're all going down!"

The other four gals stood up after their grieving as well. They all had anger and vengeance in their eyes.

"You're all going to pay!" The four remaining gals stated at once.

"And what are five little human girls going to do?" one of the dark figures laughed.

"You just happened to mess with the wrong girls!" Ran shouted. "Girls, now!"

 **Pretty Guardians of the Cosmos**

 **Act V - A Pure Love - End.**

 **Screaming Siopao:** Longer chapter than usual! It's because I haven't updated in a while! It was kind of a cliffhanger ending but I'll try to update soon! Please do leave a review. Also, happy holidays!


	6. Act VI: Together

**Screaming Siopao:** (12/30/2015) Happy New Year! Hope everyone had a nice holiday. Back with another update because I won't have any time to write while I'm back in optometry school.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gals!, BSSM,_ or its characters.

 **Pretty Guardians of the Cosmos**

 **Act VI - Together**

 **By: Screaming Siopao**

"You messed with the wrong gals! Now, girls! Let's go!" Ran shouted.

Each of the girls pulled their respective crystal pendants from beneath their yukatas. The mystical gems shone brighter than they had ever before. They all began to go through their magical girl transformation sequence - glitter, theme music, and all. The Yamihoshi group looked on with shock and disbelief.

"W- What?" one of the Yamihoshi men murmured as the girls were transforming. "Could it be...?"

"I- It can't!" another cursed.

"These girls are..." another spoke, "the legendary new generation sailor senshi! The ones spoken of in the prophecy!"

"Sailor Eris!"

"Sailor Makemake!"

"Sailor Sedna!"

"Sailor Haumea!"

"And Sailor Orcus!"

"In the name of the cosmos..." all of the girls said at once, "we will punish you!"

"What shall we do?" one of the men asked in a troubled manner.

"It doesn't matter!" the one at the center shouted. He was presumably the leader of this group. "Sailor senshi or not, these girls were releasing a powerful energy. Their pure love for those weak men caused them to be exposed to us and now, we will capture them to complete the sacrifice. Then, Leader can be unleashed to take over this petty planet."

"But how about the prophecy?" one asked. "It said that these girls will surely cause trouble for our plans."

"It doesn't matter! They will be ours, prophecy or not!" the leader of the group shouted.

"Yes, brothers! We cannot be discouraged! Capture them!" another shouted.

"We will fight!" Sailor Eris shouted.

"For this city!" Sailor Makemake stated.

"For those you've hurt that are dear to us!" Sailor Sedna shouted as she looked over to the injured and unconscious boys behind them.

"For the innocent girls you've captured!" Sailor Haumea added.

"And for justice!" Sailor Orcus concluded.

"Don't make us laugh! You are just small, insignificant girls!"

"We will easily crush you!" the leader of the creeps shouted with rage. "Brothers, we will unleash our strongest blow on them! Now!"

Suddenly, they all put their hands up again to charge up for their next synchronized attack. Their hands glowed an eerie purple color as they once more gathered the surrounding energy from around them.

"Ugh!" Sailor Sedna doubled over in pain. "This attack... it's stronger than their previous one. It's draining my energy!"

"M- Mine too!" the other sailors shouted, also cringing from the pain.

"G- Girls!" Sailor Eris shouted as she held her stomach, trying to fight the energy being drained from her. "Don't underestimate the power of love!"

"S- She's right!" Sailor Orcus agreed. "We must fight!"

"Put our powers together!" Makemake shouted.

"She's right! It worked once before so it'll work again!" Haumea stated.

"Plus, all five of us are here now!" Sedna added.

"Let's do it! Orcus Piercing Windblades!" Two steel-sharp blades of wind were liberated from Orcus' hands.

"Haumea Illuminating Love Beam!" A flash of bright light and hearts was released from Haumea's golden tiara.

"Sedna Arctic Whirlpool!" A powerful rush of swirling freezing waters, meant to drown the victims, was unleashed from Sedna's entire being.

"Makemake Rose Thorn Rush!" A violent garden of prickly, sword-sharp vines appeared from the ground below Makemake.

"And finally... Eris Firestorm Meltdown!" A burning rain of molten lava was released from the heavens above Eris.

The five gals-turned-senshi unleashed their all-new powerful attacks on the entire Yamihoshi group, with these attacks being more powerful than ever.

"We did it!" Eris cheered, making a fist with her hand.

"Direct hit!" Orcus chimed.

"W- Wait..." Sedna said, feeling suspicious.

The smoke from their combined attack began to clear and the girls slowly were starting to make out the outcome of the attack.

"What!?" Haumea said, shocked. "They... They're still standing!"

"But how? Makemake asked, puzzled and frustrated.

"Foolish little girls!" the leader yelled angrily. "We warned you that you would be no match!"

"There's a shield protecting them like a bubble!" Haumea noticed.

"That's why our attack didn't work," Orcus concluded. "They must have activated it before they were struck."

"There's a reason for why that shield is up," Sedna speculated. "They're defenseless right now because they're still building up energy for their own attack. The shield is up because it's most-likely going to be quite some time until they can release their attack! They're stalling!"

"That's our nerd! Figuring their plot out so quick!" Eris shouted. "Girls! Find a weak spot in that shield, at all costs! Otherwise, all lifeforms around us will be drained!"

The girls attacked at the shield with all their powers, from different angles and at different spots. The were vigorous and zealous to stop this group from destroying the city and, worse, the world. The one-way battle went on tirelessly for several minutes, until the girls started feeling a bit drained from their futile attempts.

"Damn! It won't budge!" Orcus said, frustrated. "My sharp winds can pierce through anything!"

"Girls!" Apollo suddenly jumped into the scene. There was a small sac on his back.

"Apollo?" they all asked.

"Where did you go?" Eris asked. "You disappeared after their first attack."

"I was calling home!" he responded.

"You mean... the moon?" Sedna inquired. "You can do that?"

"Yes, of course, but only for emergencies! I knew we'd need backup, which is why I brought this," he said as he gestured to the sac on his back. "Sailor Sedna, take it."

The brunette girl took the pouch and opened it up.

"This.. this is," she spoke. "moon stone?"

"It's the crystal that Sailor Moon herself used to protect the Earth and the Universe before!" Apollo stated. "Well, just a piece of it, actually, so it isn't as strong. But it will still help!"

"What do we do with it?" Makemake asked, mesmerized by the beautiful crystal.

"Use it to break the shield!" Apollo shouted. "There isn't much time! You must work as a team!"

"We've been trying," Haumea said, exasperated.

"Don't lose hope! Girls!" Eris shouted. "Let's all take hold of the crystal... as one!"

"We've been attacking with brute force," Sedna stated. "Perhaps we need to attack with the strongest power of all... our pure love!"

"You're right, Sedna!" Orcus stated. "After all, our strong pure love is what they're after, in the first place. So, it must be strong enough to stop them."

"It's worth a shot!" Makemake said.

As Sedna held onto the crystal, the other girls placed both of their hands atop of it and closed their eyes in concentration. All meditated on the ones whom they loved the most in order to channel their pure power.

"Tatsukichi..." Eris thought. "You big monkey. This is for you. So don't die on me, alright?"

"Masato..." Makemake thought. "I'm not alone, datchu! I'll fight with you by my side!"

"Yamato-kun," Haumea thought. "You've always been my hero, always coming to my rescue. It's my turn, now."

"Yuuya!" Orcus thought. "I'll be strong if it will save you. You're the only one for me. So please, be okay!"

"Rei-kun..." Sedna thought. "With all my heart, I love you. Please be safe. We'll save you all soon!"

With all these thoughts of love, the crystal began to glow a bright white light. The girls opened their eyes and felt the energy emanating from the crystal itself. A huge flash of light temporarily blinded the girls for just a moment. When they opened their eyes, a majestic silver sword had appeared before them, floating in the air so mystically.

"A... A sword?" Orcus asked.

"Did we produce this?" Sedna asked Apollo.

"Yes!" he replied. "With your pure power of love, the crystal was able to give you a weapon strong enough to piece that shield!"

"So what are we waiting for?" Eris asked eagerly.

She grabbed the shield and pointed it towards the shield. At once, she charged forward with all her might and had a direct hit on the Yamihoshi's shield. However, the attack was deflected! The shield was still not able to be pierced!

"What gives?" Eris asked, frustrated.

"Is it broken?" Makemake asked.

"No!" Sedna stated. "We constructed that shield together, with all our love. So maybe..."

"We have to use it together, too!" Haumea finished.

"Let's try it!" Orcus said, placing her hands on the sword's handle as well. Sedna, Haumea, and Makemake also followed and gripped the sword's handle firmly.

At once, the five girls charged at the shield with all their being and might. Upon contact, the shield had finally begun to crack open. As they pushed the sword in deeper, the entire sphere itself shattered into a million pieces.

"It cannot be!" one of the hooded figures shouted.

"No matter!" their leader yelled. "Your attempts are futile! Our attack is complete! It's too late!"

"No!" the girls shouted at once.

"Don't do it!" Orcus shouted.

"Please!" Sedna pleaded.

"It's too late! Your begging is useless," the leader spoke again. "Say goodbye to your lovers, Sailor Senshi."

All five of the men released the powerful blow from their hands towards the boys. Surely, this attack would wipe them out, while destroying everything in the area. The strong attack would also manage to knock the girls unconscious from the recoil. Then, it would be the end. They'd all be used as sacrifices to release their all-powerful leader. The world wouldn't stand a chance, if that happened.

"No!" Eris yelled as she raised the sword. "STOP!"

As she yelled those words, the beam of powerful energy stopped in mid-air. All was quiet and everything stayed still. The only ones who were able to move or speak were the sailor senshi and Apollo.

"W- What happened?" Eris asked Apollo, flustered and shocked.

"The sword... I knew the crystal had abilities to stop time," Apollo stated, "but I didn't know that the power would be usable since it's only a portion of the crystal. Once you yelled _'stop'_ I suppose you activated it!"

"Great!" Haumea yelled. "Now's our chance!"

"What do we do?" Makemake asked. "The attack has been released. Even if we turn them around, another part of the city will still be destroyed."

"How about we put them underwater?" Orcus suggested.

"No, even underwater, an attack that powerful can cause a tidal wave or even a seismic earthquake," Sedna spoke.

"Then what do we do?" Eris asked.

"I think I have a plan," Sedna said with a smirk.

 **o0o0o0o**

"H- Huh?" Tatsuki grunted as he opened his eyes slightly. The bright light entering his pupils made him cringe. Also, his ribs were killing him. What the hell happened?

"Tatsukichi!" Ran cried as she held tightly onto him.

"R- Ran?" he asked. "Ow! M- My ribs," he howled.

"Sorry!" she yelped as she removed herself from him.

"Ran-pyon, what happened? How long was I knocked out?" he asked in confusion as he held his throbbing head. He looked around and noticed he was laying on a cot in the hospital.

"About half a day. It's past midnight, now. I was so worried..." she teared.

"Ran-pyon, don't cry," he spoke softly.

"I'm crying because you gave me a scare, dummy!" she hit him gently on his head. "You were the last one to wake up."

"Last one? You mean the other guys are here too? Is everyone alright? All I remember last was that weird group of magic men..."

"Yeah, all of you were pretty beat up, but the girls are trying their best to put them in good spirits," Ran spoke. "Actually, you aren't the last to wake up. I think Otohata is still unconscious in the room next door."

"Poor Aya-ppe," Tatsuki whispered. "She must be so concerned."

"Yeah, you know her. She's been crying all night. That hard head of Otohata's will pull through, though. At least, it better... for Aya's sake."

 _In Rei's room..._

Aya sat on a chair and laid her head on the side of Rei's cot. She held his hand tightly as she had finally fallen asleep after hours of crying. After a few moments of holding onto his scratched up hand, the heartthrob's eyes slowly began to flutter open.

"Ugh," he groaned in pain. He noticed he was in a hospital immediately, noticing the scent of antiseptics and the illumination of the white fluorescent lights.

Then, he noticed Aya sleeping on a chair, her head rested on the cot. Her face was tear-stricken and her eyes were swollen from presumably crying all night. Despite her melancholy appearance, he still could not help but smile softly. This girl would stick by his side, no matter what, and he appreciated that.

"Aya," he whispered as he tightened his grip on her delicate hand. "Thank you."

 **o0o0o0o**

"W- What!?" the leader of the Yamihoshi group yelled. "H- How did we get out here?"

"Weren't we just in Tokyo!?" another yelled.

"This is impossible!" another said. "What did those senshi do!?"

"How did they get us up here in a flash!?" one asked angrily.

Their attack, which they were charging up for several moments not too long ago, was released but ended up being futile due to this new situation.

The five of the hooded men looked on at the immense blue and green orb from hundreds of miles below them. They were angry and confused, but mainly very frustrated that the attack they had invested so much power and time on was useless in the environment they were currently in now.

That's right, the girls had transported the Yamihoshi group to outer space, just hundreds of miles from Earth, where their attack could do no harm to anyone.

"It's a big vacuum out here. Our attack failed," the leader grunted. "Curse you, sailor guardians!"

 **Pretty Guardians of the Cosmos**

 **Act VI - Together - Fin**


End file.
